


DOES HE LOVE ME

by Yeolmaeexol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeolmaeexol/pseuds/Yeolmaeexol
Summary: This is a work about chanyeol and baekhyun's journey together.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	1. EXO PLANET

Baekhyun

My body is aching, I feel like shit, I try to get up but my waist is painful and my whole back is on fire, The concert was tiring but i have never felt this way before. 

Instantly like a flood of memories, I start remembering yesterday night after we had gone for a drink with the member somehow everyone wanted to explore Japan so I and chanyeol were left together. 

He hates my guts, 

We had drunk a lot last night and manage to get back to our hotel room, I had somehow managed to gain the confidence to ask him why he was so cold to me, He seemed taken aback and he something insulting. I pushed him in anger beating his chest. I couldn't help but feel hw ripped he had become, Last time I was this close to him was 4 years ago and he had been skinny. 

I sniffed him and he was startled and moved back,I was also surprised next thing led to another we were kissing, clothes been ripped and now the morning mess. 

I'm so flustered I look at my right and there is no one and i start thinking that he left me, another how we have to face each other. When suddenly his raspy voice draws me back to reality '' Don't worry it won't happen again'' HE says walks towards his shirt and i can see his exposed torso, I gulp , I am about to explain that i was disappointed because he wasn't there out before I can say anything. I am alone in the room, and the sound of the door shutting in still echoing in the room.

You can halla at me on my twitter @yeolmaeexol


	2. FLIGHT

Chanyeol

I slept with a straight man and i feel guilty, His look when i walked into the room this morning was pure sadness and disappointment. I honestly didn't mean to take advantage, we had a couple of drinks and he kissed me at the hotel. What am i going to do now

We walk into the airport, fans all over the place, shouting our names and everyone is excited. Im just sad. I adjust my hoodie and cap so that no one can see my face. Our fans are like super detectives. If an ounce of sadness is detected many people will be blamed. we get to our seats and fuck i usually sit with Kyungusoo but today he is sitting next to Jongin, I look for Jongdae but he is sitting next to xiumin , everyone is paired up the only sit left is next to Baekyun. My luck is against me today i grudgingly sit next to him. He looks up and smiles at me and i just nod and rest my head on the sit and close my eyes. Luckily this is a 2:30hr flight or i wouldn't have managed to keep my cool

''Weather is good '' he says, hats with the small talk i think '' we are in mid air I hardly think the weather is going to affect s unless there is a hurricane'' I say and We are quite again. 

I always loved Baekhyun, When we were trainees we would spend time together, eat together and communicate our problems. He was always so cute, back then i was so skinny and full of myself , I really though he liked me too, we spend hours together after we debuted, we were always snuggling, and acting like a couple, nothing physical like sex but just hugging, couple items and etc. When he came on the show i was in and told me he was dating another girl, I was shocked to say the least. I was so angry that I shouted at him when we drove to our dorm and I started being distant since then I could bare to see him with another girl because it hurt. If i told him i liked him and even if he did like me back, it would ruin his life and reputation. 

''Chanyeol, Chanyeol?'' a voice brings me back to reality then i hear the captain talking about fastening your seat belt, etc and we hear, I give him a brief nod to acknowledge him.

Once we land in Seoul. again I ignore him like the plague and drive to my house after waving to my members at sm.


	3. Dinner with Exo

Baekhyun

Chanyeol is avoiding me and all i can think about for the past 2 weeks is the way he kissed me , and held my waist and lifted me in the hotel, The hickeys he gave me are fading and i no longer feel pain in my ass, which is sad because those two are the only things that shows he touched me , kissed me and made love to me. 

I cried once, i am so sad , i tried many times to call but it seems he blocked me, I know he blocked me a long time ago Why is he being such a douche i throw my cell phone on the bed and scream. I am so emotionally exhausted, The man I love doesnt love me. 

Even when we were trainees, I tried so hard to make him ask me out, I pointed to clothes i wanted us both to wear, i acted cute and fluffy , I even acted jealous when other guys came on to him. but he never got the hint. My phone starts ringing and i pick up its Suho, he wants us to all meet for diner. I agree and i also know , he won't come he always cancels. 

I dress in a hoodie and pants, i look scruffy but there is no one to impress, I get to sm, we use the sm room because we are so loud, especially when I and Sehun start making fun of suho and Jongdae starts singing when he is drunk, its a mess we have been banned to many restaurants because of that so here we are at a boardroom, I shake my head laughing as I open the door and to my surprise and horror,Chanyeol came.

Chanyeol

He looks so cute, and his hair is allover the place, he is standing there looking at me like i am a ghost, i know i never come here but please dont insult me more, I have seen his missed calls from the blacked list and i wanted to know what he wanted, i quickly turn my eyes towards Jongin and i ask him about his sate and he starts explaining, everything is back to normal, eating games alcohol. I really missed my members. 

Its past midnight and everyone is now going to their hoses, everyone is tired. 

''Chanyeollie please give Baekhyun a ride , i need his car '' Sehun says, what the f. i wish i could get angry but as the maknae we have spoiled him too much, we cant say no without his acting like a cute baby , so i just nod and we all go to the parking lot, baekyun is scolding sehun about his car and as usual he aint listening. we get to my car in silence

I ask for his directions somehow i have never been to his house before, I dont know why, ''I am sorry about last time'' he says in a quite voice, way to be the bigger man i think, he is really cute '' Why are you apologizing, it was a mistake and ...  
I ask for his directions somehow i have never been to his house before, I dont know why, ''I am sorry about last time'' he says in a quite voice, way to be the bigger man i think, he is really cute '' Why are you apologizing, it was a mistake and like i said lets forget it'' i say is a soft tone i can master, i glance at him and he looks sad.'' Baekhyun what do yo want from me, you are a straight guy who had sex with a gay man, thats fine, it happens, if you are worried i will tell someone, don't worry I wont, stop calling me and acting weird in front of our members and noone will know'' I say as i drive through his neighborhood. He is quite and doesn't say anything. 

Minutes later he just say I live there, i park and he opened the door '' How about a date? Go on a date with me? '' he asks shy and cute af. Fuck i am doomed, I am just staring at him.

'' I will wait for you Friday night, if you come its a yes, if not we both forget about it ok?'' he says as he closes the door, i watch him walk into his building and disappear inside, it takes bout 5 mins before i am back to normal and i drive away.


	4. The Night

Chanyeol

2 days ago Baek asked me on a date, its friday now and im walking around in my house. If i go , this could really damage our relationship, if i dont go, i will always wonder what could have been. we are bandmates so this could get ugly, as the pros and cons keep flying in my head , i am so confused , what should i do. 

I quickly grab my phone as call D.O he will know what to do when I call his voice is raspy and strained. I instantly panic. Are you ok? I ask in a concerned voice, '' Yes , Yes. I... was playing some games with Jongin and I just running out of breath'' OOh ok that explains it,I quickly explain my dilemma and he says i should go, after an hour of me and Kyungusoo talking, i finally agree to go. I hang up and start preparing for this date. 🤞

Baekhyun

I start preparing the house and ordering food. I look for the cutest outfit in my wardrobe. The reason i asked Cahnyeol out is that it was dragging to long. I have liked him for so many years and now i have nothing to lose, he hates me already whether or not he comes makes little difference to our relationship now. sigh as i look at myself in the mirror.

8pm

The doorbell ring, i am excited, he came , he freaking came, maybe its not him, maybe its the guard, the anxiety is killing me i run to the door and stand at the door for a good 30sec , composing myself, I open the door and he is standing there in his tall glory form. He hands me a white rose petal and i let him in. I am crying with happiness inside, I give him my brightest smile and he gives me a cold nod. and surprisingly i find it a major turn on

'' Would you like something to drink?'' i ask in a small voice, he nods and doesn't say much  
'' Would you like something to drink?'' i ask in a small voice, he nods and doesn't say much.

i grab him some soju on the table and pour a shot for him. He takes the shot in one go and looks at 

''What do you want from me?'' he asks , his eyes piercing through me. ''

''박찬열 sarangae '' I say he looks at me for a good moment

I guess we have to go to the dessert, he says approaching me with lust in his eyes. I gulp hard as he pushes me on the wall.


End file.
